


Family Planning

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: Slither (2006)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Massage, Sensual Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: A series of fluffy, smutty one shots involving Grant Grant and a reader character preparing for a baby.





	Family Planning

As you ran your fingers through your disheveled hair, you stifled back a yawn that managed to sneak out. The past week had been exhausting for you since finals were fast approaching and you had to stay up late the past few nights grading your student’s papers. Your husband Grant had a rough week as well, not getting home until much later himself most of those nights.

Tonight was the first time in a while that the two of you were both home at a decent hour. He was waiting for you just beyond the bedroom door, watching TV until you were finished in the bathroom. You bit your lip subconsciously. It had been so long since the two of you even had the time to make love, and here you were, tired beyond all compare.

Riddled with guilt, you stared at yourself in the mirror. You weren’t even wearing anything revealing, just a simple button up pajama shirt and sweatpants that hid all of your curves. But you knew that Grant would get turned on by it anyways, just because it was you wearing it. It was a nice thought, but you were so tired that you hoped he would notice you weren’t in the mood and just snuggle up with you instead.

With a sigh, you opened up the bathroom door and stepped into your room. Grant was sitting up in bed without a shirt, his broad shoulders and muscles displayed fully for you. Knowing him he was probably in just his underwear waiting for you.

Grant’s attention turned to you as he turned off the TV and practically threw the remote on the night stand. He grinned at you and chuckled softly, pulling back the covers and patting your side of the bed. You avoided his gaze, but his eagerness wasn’t lost on you. Even though you were absolutely drained there was still a part of you desperate for his touch when he looked at you that way.

Grant set his glasses on the bedside table as you climbed into bed next to him. You yelped as you felt his arm wrap around your waist and pull you down onto the bed with him. His body held you still while his mouth hungrily explored yours. You sighed, letting his tongue inside your mouth as his hands tangled in your hair. He broke away to pepper kisses on either side of your neck, slowly dipping down further to where your shirt collar began. He growled as he popped open the top button with his teeth, the look in his eyes reminiscent of a predator about to devour its prey.

You turned your head to the side as he nipped at your collarbone, he knew how much you liked it. His hips were pressed against yours, and you could feel just how hard he was through his underwear. Against your better judgement, you tried pushing Grant up off of you, though the effort was futile because he was much heavier than you. “Grant, baby,” you whined softly, “it’s been a long week and I’m just too tired…”

Grant pulled himself back up to look you in the eyes, his lustful stare only serving to tempt you away from turning him down. “C’mon Sugar Plum, ya know how long it’s been, how much we need this,” he murmured as his hand slipped up your shirt. The feel of his fingertips ghosting over your stomach sent a pleasurable chill up your spine that he of course noticed. “How much you need it…” he continued as he rubbed circles in the skin just above your belly button.

After a moment of weighing your options, you finally gave into the temptation and with an innocent voice you said, “But I feel bad that I’m too tired to… return the favor,” Grant grinned down at you as you began to trail off, and you added quickly, “I can make it up to you next time.”

“Don’t ya worry yer pretty little head Babydoll, I’ll take care of everything,” he chuckled as his mouth returned to your neck. You whined softly as he nipped at the skin just behind your ear, the spot that drove you wild whenever he so much as grazed it.

His hand slithered its way underneath your shirt before grasping your breast. As his other hand went to work ripping your shirt off as quickly as possible, his hand was kneading your breast, grasping it tightly as he tweaked your hardened nipple between his fingers. Your back involuntarily arched against him when he did so, and he only chuckled seeing you squirm.

He threw your shirt off the side of the bed as he continued to tease your breasts. He groaned as he pressed his face between them, licking lazy circles around your cleavage before inching ever closer to your tight peak. Your breath grew ragged as he teased your nipple with his tongue before he brought it to his mouth. Your fingers gripped the back of his neck, holding him in place as he rolled your bud between his tongue and teeth. He then switched to the other breast, lavishing that same attention there.

You weren’t sure how loudly you’d been moaning, but when Grant finally stopped teasing your breasts and sat up on his elbows, he gave you a lecherous smirk and said, “Oh Sugar Plum, ya need it so bad, don’t ya?” His tongue traced his bottom lip as he watched you nod and look up at him with a desperate glance. Only he could make you feel this way, and it made you weak every time.

He sat up on his knees, his fingers hooking into the waistband of your sweatpants as he tugged them off and threw them onto the floor with your shirt. You laid back, ready for him to just rip off your panties and ravage you right there, but Grant had other plans. You sighed at the feeling of his thumbs massaging the balls of your feet. As you peeked through your eyes up at him, you whispered, “What are you doing?”

Grant chuckled. “Ya said ya were tired, and I know just how long ya been workin’ all week.” He placed your foot on his shoulder and gently rubbed the underside of your calf with his large hands. “Gotta take care of my wife, ya know?”

You laughed softly as his hands continued their way closer to your body, reaching below your knee before moving to your thigh. Grant usually never minded engaging in some sort of foreplay in bed when you asked, but getting this kind of full body worship was a rare treat from him. You were of course enjoying every second.

Once his hand ran out of thigh to massage, he moved his hand to the other leg, purposefully dragging his knuckle across your panties as he did. You tried to move your hips closer to his fingers, but his hand moved away before you could. He hummed in approval as he stared down at your writhing figure, enjoying how much of an effect he had on you.

As he began kneading your other foot, your body was ripe with anticipation for his hands to move back down to your sex. You were wearing a lighter color pair of panties tonight, and there was no doubt he could see right where your juices had soaked through. Your body jolted violently when his hand returned again, your brain so distracted you didn’t even realize he was done massaging you. He practically purred watching you squirm against his thumb pressing tightly against your clothed sex.

After what felt like hours of teasing, he helped you out of your panties in an instant. He leaned down to the inside of your knee, pressing a tender kiss there before moving downwards. God, he was being so cruel teasing your body right now when you needed him so desperately! By the time his tongue licked a stripe along your slit you were moaning his name so loudly you worried that the next door neighbors would hear.

He gripped your thighs tightly and pulled you against his mouth, your hips bucking to meet every flick of his tongue along your clit. Your hands grasped for him, holding onto the back of his shaved head to pull him as close as humanly possible. He chuckled at your attempts, the vibration of his mouth against your sensitive nub causing a little shriek to escape your lips.

His eyes flicked up to meet yours, watching your reaction as he slipped two fingers into your aching sex. You threw your head back as he arched those fingers against your sweet spot, gently testing you before thrusting them into you at a leisurely pace. You gripped the sheets as he pressed his tongue against your clit, bringing you right to the brink of orgasm.

His free hand had to pry your legs open to keep them from clamping around his head as he flicked his tongue harshly against you. It was all too much for your body to handle. You could barely manage to make a whimper pass your lips. You arched against the bed, your body frozen in that position as your walls pulsed around his fingers.

As you finally began to relax into the bed, Grant sat up and gave you a devilish grin before licking your juices off of his fingers. “Yer as sweet as ever, Sugar Plum,” he praised, watching as you tried to control your breathing. “If that didn’t wake ya up ya will be soon.”

With a grunt, he crawled up the bed to reach the bedside table. As he rifled through the drawer for what he was looking for, you bit your lip at how his body was within your grasp now. You reached up and palmed his erection through his underwear, receiving a low groan from him. Slipping inside, you pulled him out and wrapped your fingers around his length.

“Babydoll, I’m gonna lose my mind in a second if ya keep that up,” Grant growled, his breath growing heavy with the pleasure you were giving him. It only made him more eager to grab the condoms he kept in the drawer so he could put a stop to your teasing. After a few moments however, he cursed and slammed the drawer. “Thought I got more fuckin’ rubbers the other day,” he said as he rubbed his hand over his face in frustration.

You felt your heart lurch in your throat, and you had a hard time believing you were even considering what you were about to say. “We don’t need the condoms,” you said, watching as Grant raised his eyebrow at you. “We’ve talked about it before, after all.”

“Now, y’ain’t bringing this up ‘cause yer all horny and desperate for me, are ya?” Grant asked quietly.

The subject of children had been brought up on a few occasions between the two of you, but you had always hesitated during the talks. You both had steady jobs, but while you and Grant had a loving relationship you still worried about bringing a child between the two of you. However, something about him tonight was telling your brain that this would be the night.

“I’m not, baby,” you whispered, cupping his face with your palm. “Grant, I love you so much, so much that I think I’m ready.”

A genuine smile pulled up on Grant’s lips as he dipped his head down to yours, kissing you passionately in his arms. When he cupped your head, you felt the cool metal of his wedding band on your cheek, reminding you how you’ve made it this far together. Why not take the next step?

Grant slowly pushed you down into the bed, not breaking the kiss that had begun to get steamier with every passing second. He yanked his underwear down before kicking it onto the floor. You opened your legs for him as he settled between them. His hands gripped onto your hips, pulling you down until he had you right where he wanted you. He groaned as he ran his stiffness along your slit, your wetness coating the head of his cock.

With a deliberately languid pace, he pushed himself inside you, his mouth hung open as he leaned over your prone figure. You wrapped your arms over his shoulders, pulling him closer to you as you whimpered at the feeling of his bare cock inside you. He felt so much closer to you without the condom, much warmer against your walls.

The feeling wasn’t lost on Grant either, as his hips snapped against you quickly, causing you to cry out. He felt so good inside of you, like he was meant fit with you so perfectly. You were already sensitive from your previous orgasm, and the ever present thought about how tonight would be the first of many where he tried to get you pregnant helped to easily rekindle that fire in your core. The two of you needed each other desperately.

It wasn’t taking Grant much time at all either, his forehead pressed into the crook of your neck as he grunted with each thrust. With one last burst of energy he leaned into your body, his pace becoming erratic as he neared his own end.

“Ya ready for me to come in that tight little pussy of yers, Sugar Plum?” he growled into your ear. His thumb sank down to your clit, rubbing in tight circles as your walls began to contract around him. Your thighs trembled and hooked around his hips for dear life as he finally spilled his seed inside of you. He pressed his forehead against yours, his breathing becoming hitched as he relaxed his body on top of yours.

The two of you didn’t move out of each other’s grip for a long while. For a moment you caught yourself drifting off, the strenuous sex having wiped you out. But once Grant became too heavy laying across you, you gently tried pushing him off. Grant sighed and flipped himself onto his back, lifting his arm so you could nestle yourself on the crook of his shoulder.

“So this means ya aren’t gonna be too tired for sex for a while, right?” Grant asked before being met with your snickers beside him.

“Lucky for you, baby,” you murmured, pressing a kiss to his chest since that was the closest part of him you had energy to reach.

“Love you, Sugar Plum,” Grant said under his breath as he finally started to be overtaken by sleep.

“Love you too,” you said, starting to feel that familiar pull of sleep on your body as you began to fall asleep to the sound of Grant’s heartbeat next to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had never thought that I'd be writing a fanfic for Grant of all characters, but my Rooker thirst trumps all. I hope you enjoyed this fic, I know I have at least one more story planned for the two of them so look out for that next <3


End file.
